swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Wald's Woes
Level: 18 Rewards: * 870 Credits Starting the Quest Watto's shop is a busy place, and no one knows that better than Wald, a worker in the shop. Wald needs some help, but can't pay much, are you willing to help him? To take this quest, talk to Wald (-2887, 2416) inside Watto's shop in Mos Espa. Conversation with Wald Wald: I'm afraid you will have to talk to Watto if you need something. I have too much to do...yes, far too much to do. PC: Easy there. You look overwhelmed. Is there something I can help with? Wald: You would be willing to help me out? Generous of you. My name is Wald. My boss, Watto, he asked me to do a number of things in addition to my regular daily chores. The problem is, I don't have the ability to personally take care of some of them. Maybe you are. PC: I can handle it. What do you need done? Wald: I need to make sure you have the skills I need. The first problem I have is mynocks. Mynocks have been slipping into the junkyard and eating all the power cables at night. PC: Mynocks! That should not be a problem. Wald: Normally, no. It would be something that I could handle on my own. However, these are not your average Tatooine mynocks. This is a flock of rather large mynocks, giants even. A regular customer noted the location of their nest the other day and I have the coordinates if you are still willing to help. PC: Giant mynock, huh? Well, I will give it a shot. What are the coordinates? Wald: Oh thank you! Here are the coordinates. Please come back when you have thinned out their flock enough to make them move on to another area. Twenty should be enough. PC: I'll be back soon. Wald: Great! See you then. Description: :Wald, the Rodian working in Watto's junkshop is overburdened with some jobs that Watto has given him in addition to his every day tasks. He has asked for help with promise of some small reward for the assistance. Greater Mynock Menace Travel to the waypoint that Wald sends you to, right outside of Mos Espa. The area is filled with aggressive CL 20 Mynocks. You just need to kill 20 of them. Return to Wald Wald: Welcome back! You have shown me that your skills are not underrated. I have two more tasks for you if you are interested. I can even pay you a little for your help this time. PC: Whatever I can do to help out. Wald: Excellent! There are only two extra jobs left so I'll let you choose which you do first. The first involves teaching a lesson to some punk kids here in Mos Espa. The other is a simple pickup of some mrechandise for a customer of mine. Still interested? PC: What's this about teaching kids a lesson? Wald: '' There is a local gang of teens called the Laser Flits. They are a relatively new gang operating here out of Mos Espa. I have the location of their hideout. Recently they ambushed a delivery of swoop parts we were delivering to a customer. There were ten parts in all. I need you to recover those parts. Most likely you'll find the parts on these gang members. If you have to teach these kids a lesson to get the parts back, so be it.'' PC: Alright, that sounds easy. Wald: '' Once you find all ten parts, there is a customer waiting on them in the bar at the Mos Espa Starport. He is also the man I am buying the engine parts from. I have a credit chip to pay for the engines which are off an old Y-wing model. You'll need to give him the credit chip. You can certainly pick up the engine parts first and then handle the gang. I leave that up to you. However, I'm paying you to do both together.'' PC: Fair enough. Can I get the coordinates and the credit chip, then? I'd like to get started. Wald: '' Alright, here is the chip and the coordinates. Come back here when you have finished and I will pay you what I can.'' Laser Flit Retribution You might want to do this part first. Travel to the coordinates Wald gives you, and you will find a small bunker sitting just outside the walls of Mos Espa. Inside the bunker is aggressive CL 18 NPCs. Kill these NPCs until you get 10 parts. Retrieve the Engine Parts The NPC you are looking for is inside the Mos Espa Starport. Just head into the front entrance and hang a right. You will see a NPC by the name of Qord D'Baelor 2056 Qord: What can I do for you? PC: Are you waiting on a delivery from Wald, from Watto's junkshop? Qord: Yes, I'm waiting for a delivery from Wald. PC: I have those swoop parts for you. Qord: Wonderful! I have transferred the appropriate credits to Wald's accounts. Wald said he is waiting for you back at Watto's shop. PC: I appreciate it. Qord: Have a great day! Qord: What can I do for you? PC: I have his credit chip with me for those engine parts. Qord: Excellent! I'll have the engine pods delivered at once. I don't suppose Wald sent along any swoop parts with you? Return to Wald Wald: My customer has delivered payment and the engines on time. I can not thank you enough, my friend. Watto is going to be...well, not angry at me, which is a good thing. I know this isn't much, but you have my gratitude as well and perhaps that will count for something with you as well. PC: I was glad to help, Wald. Wald: Take care, my friend. Category:Tatooine quests Category:Minor quests